Twelfth Doctor Meets Peter Capaldi
by pyromoosepoop
Summary: The Doctor gets stuck in a terrible dimension. Our dimension. He then meets his actor. Rated T for bleeped swearing and sexual implications.
1. Chapter 1

**Summery: The Doctor gets stuck in a terrible dimension. Our dimension. He then meets his actor. Rated T for bleeped swearing and sexual implications.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I don't own Peter Capaldi; he is a human, therefore that would be slavery.**

 **Authors Note: I'm sorry. If you like this: favorite, follow, and reveiw. If not, Becky (betosaki) wrote much of this and came up with the concept. Bug Becky if you want to.**

"Hey Doctor, I think I left a soufflé in my oven. Can we go back to get it?"

"Clara, we're in a time machine. Of course we can." Twelve said and stated pressing buttons.

There was a giant shake in the TARDIS.

"What was that?" Clara asked.

"Imagine that our universe is the Atlantic Ocean, and a parallel universe is the Pacific Ocean. We just hit the Panama Canal." The Doctor explained

The lights in the TARDIS shut completely off.

"And now our boat is sinking." Clara said, looking at the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

A man lay sleeping in his bed; the clock next to him reads 6:47 hours. The loud _'VWOOO VWOOOOO VWOOOOOOOOOO'_ woke him from his sleep.

"Oh f*%$ me. It's bloody five in the morning! I bet it's f# %ing Jenna." He said as he walked to a nearby window; he saw the blue box outside. "I knew it! It's Jenna, It's always mother f# *ing Jenna!"

He saw two shadowy people leave the Police Public Call Box.

"Where are we Clever boy? Besides the Panama Canal." Clara asked

"You're still on the Panama Canal thing? It wasn't even a good comparison."

"You never answered my question."

"You humans think I know everything. 'He's an alien so he must know everything'. I hope you know that's racist."

A light came on from the house in front of them. The bright glow caught the time travelers' attention.

"Maybe the people in that house will know." Clara suggests. She starts walking towards the fairly large house.

"Clara! You can't just knock on a parallel dimension door in the middle of the night! There could be Daleks in all these homes for all we know!" the Doctor argued to his companion. Clara kept walking.

"Stop worrying so much. I doubt that Daleks even exist in this dimension."

"Parallel dimension Daleks might be anywhere for all we know."

Clara rang the door bell.

"If we get killed, I'm blaming you," Twelve said.

Clara smiled "I know you will."

The door opens and light pours onto Clara.

"Really Jenna, this couldn't wait until 10? How did you even get a TARDIS? Is that fat bast*rd Moffat with you? Bloody f%#*er" The man in the doorway questioned.

"Doctor!?" Clara proclaimed.

"Aye, Clara?" the Doctor replied from outside the TARDIS.

The man in the doorway looked, and sounded identical to the doctor.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor ran to Clara and locked eyes with the man that looked identical to himself. The Doctor was astonished to see the parallel dimension version of himself so quickly.

"Clara, that's me!" the Doctor exclaimed to his companion searching for words.

"Yeah, I got that." Clara replied rhetorically.

Peter Capaldi was too tired to give a s#!t.

"Jenna, I don't know where you got this f&%$ing sexy a$$ nerd, but tell him to go the f #& home and give him a God-damn biscuit or some s#!+."

"Wait," Clara turns the Doctor, "who is Jenna?"

The Doctor half ignores Clara and raises one of his warrior eyebrows. "They sure don't care for manners in this dimension, do they?"

Peter quickly replies "Try growing up in Scotland, you f&%#ing role-player. But I have admit it, you sure know how to look the part, you sexy f*%$er."

The Doctor looked at his doppelganger. "Clara, I think we should wait back in the TARDIS. This man obviously doesn't want to be bothered."

"Thank you," he said and shut the door on the time travelers. All the lights in the house turned off.

"That was truly a lovely encounter." Clara said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Twelve said. He started walking back to the TARDIS; his companion close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I wrote most of this. TAKE THAT** ** _BECKY!_** **Just remember that Peter is a big Doctor Who fan and has been watching it since it first aired. Tennant was also a huge fan... Maybe in fifteen years,** ** _I_** **will become the next Doctor! I can just see 'Pyromoosepoop' flying onto the screen while a vortex spins behind it. Dark Queen Peyton and Becky can be my companions. Actually, I hate Becky so I'll just steal some random person from London. I HAVE PLANS PEOPLE! I HAVE PLANS! Just read chapie foree of me fanficy. (Don't ask, I don't know what I'm saying as well.)**

Peter woke up again at about 9:00 and noticed the TARDIS was still in his yard. "Jenna. Seriously. F #$ you."

"I FOUND IT!" the Doctor yelled. He had a green dimly glowing crystal-like thing in his hand.

"Found what?" Clara asked. They both woke up a while ago inside the dark TARDIS.

"It's a thing!"

"A… thing…"

"It could give the TARDIS energy again and take us back to our dimension."

"Is it supposed to be that dim?" Clara asked

The Doctor looked at it. "Well, you have to do this." He said, then blew gentle air onto it. The air soon turned an illumines yellow, making the crystal shine.

"Regeneration energy?"

"Something like that. It will take a couple hours to get fully charged."

A knock was on the TARDIS door. "Jenna! I know you're in there! How the f$%^ did you get this f! #ing thing here? It's bloody heavy!" Peter yelled through the door

"Our friend is back." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"You forget, Jenna. I _am_ the Doctor." Suddenly the door opened. Peter looked around the bigger on the inside room. "HOLY F #$!"

"How did he do that? The opening the door thing." Clara asked

"All systems are off. The lock doesn't work."

"It… it's f #$ing bigger on the inside…" Peter said

"Observant, aren't you." The Doctor said.

"Don't be rude." Clara whispered to him.

"You… You two are real…" Peter muttered. He looked at the Doctor. "I've been watching you since I was wee, at the age of three" He said as he hugged his doppelganger.

"Okay." The Doctor said lost for words.

"Are we a TV show in this dimension?" Clara asked

"Can I meet Winston Churchill? The Aztecs? Shakespeare? No wait, let's go to the future! Or another Galaxy!" Peter jotted off ideas excitedly.

The time travelers looked at the enthused actor, speechless.

"Can I go to Gallifrey? Can I fly the TARDIS? Jenna has to see you two too! Can you come to work with me? Moffat will explode when he sees you guys!"

The Doctor and Clara looked at each other. "We have a couple hours, don't we?" Clara asked

"Not every day I get hurled into another dimension. Just every other regeneration."

"Geronimo!" Peter said, knowing it was the wrong face, but he didn't care. He ran out of the dark TARDIS, followed by the time travelers.


End file.
